Midnight Breakfast
by Tomoyo-chan284
Summary: Subaru loved the two of them, as much as they loved him. But as much as his two twins loved him, but they didn't love each other. Subaru, Komui, and Hokuto have a family moment at midnight.


Midnight Breakfast

A CLAMP-Crossover Fanfiction

by Tomoyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Tokyo Babylon, or any such CLAMP work.

* * *

Subaru twitched uneasily. Kamui and Hokuto stood in front of him, staring each other down. He contemplated the two, eyes shifting back and forth between them; they were both strong and fierce and protective, Hokuto playful and Kamui so focused it was scary. They were similar enough to understand each other, different enough to not get annoyed at each other, but in this they clashed. Repeatedly.

"Guys…" he held up his arms in a placating gesture.

"Stay out of this Subaru." They spoke in eerie unison, eyes never leaving their opponent. Subaru rounded his shoulders as he took a half step back. He was twenty-seven years old, and these two still scared him a little.

"I was first."

"Well he obviously didn't want to stay."

"Didn't want to stay, he searched the world after I was gone."

"And when that wasn't enough, traveled the worlds with me."

"And how quickly did you loose him to Seishiro once more, to that which I protected him from?"

"You think you're so special, once sharing the same face. You can't rest on your laurels forever." Kamui reached to brush one long finger down the side of her face.

Hokuto's face flushed, in anger or embarrassment Subaru couldn't say.

"Guys!" He tried again. Something in his voice must have caught their attention, for they turned to look at him this time. Subaru reached out, to take one of their hands in each of his own. He smiled, that smile of joy and hopelessness that he knew they both hated and loved. Loved that he could still smile, hate that it was no longer like it once was.

"You are both very precious to me. Who was first or last, or who looked after me when doesn't matter. Whether we share blood or face or destiny doesn't matter. What we've been through, or what will happen in the future to us. Whose twin I am doesn't matter, you are both my dear, dear siblings."

Hokuto was no longer the only one who was blushing; Kamui tried to look just as composed as normal, but the pink in his cheeks betrayed his emotions. Subaru gripped their hands tighter as they gripped his hands back. He waited, before Kamui's eyes looked up though his lashes at Hokuto.

"I suppose it is Subaru's opinion that is the most important in this situation." Subaru gave an extra smile in his direction for the truce offer.

Hokuto false-sighed. "It's not like I can make Subaru do anything he doesn't want to. If he wants to claim you as family, little I say can change his mind. He's stubborn like that."

Kamui said nothing, but Subaru could tell he was mentally agreeing. "Good, now that we're agreed we're all going to sit down and have breakfast together. And no arguing that you only need blood right now, or that you're dead and don't need to eat anyway. I know both of you like to sit down and eat with me in the mornings."

"It's 1 am."

"Close enough, right?" Hokuto reached out and tapped Komui on the nose with her free hand. "Don't be so stuck-up."

Subaru could feel Komui tensing under his hand. He gave a silent squeeze to remind him to be nice. Komui inhaled, and then breathed out the tension.

"I like croissants."

Komui didn't look anyone in the eyes, but he held Subaru's left hand all the more tightly as they made their way down to the kitchen. Hokuto chattering away on his other side, Subaru allowed himself to feel the fragile happiness his siblings brought him. No Seishiro, or cursed blood, or tragic destiny. For this moment, there was just him and his beloved twins.

* * *

To me, it was always interesting that Subaru had such a connection to each of his twins, that they were willing to do anything for each other, so protective of each other. Yet, what would happen if they met each other, each trying to be Subaru's protector and the closest person to him? They would either get along great, or fight endlessly. Luckily, Subaru has them wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
